House Wizard
House Wizard Pré-requis: Drow Arcane Bond : Gagne un Lien avec l'Insigne de sa Maison, qui lui permet d'utiliser certains pouvoirs particuliers. Arcane Shool : Ne peut pas choisir une école de Spécialisation, bien qu'ils peuvent avoir des préférences pour certaines écoles. Ne gagne pas les pouvoirs de Généraliste de cette école, mais ceux de House Wizard. *'Niveau 4' - xxx : Gagne les dons Ritualist et Geomancie. *'Niveau 8' - xxx : Gagne les dons Improved Sigil Circle et ??? *'Niveau 12' - xxx : Gagne les dons Cooperative Magic et Circle Leader. *'Niveau 16' - xxx : Gagne les dons Sense Ward et Share Ward. *'Niveau 20' - xxx : Gagne les dons ??? et Improved Spellwebs. Drow House Insigna This metal token is normally worn on a chain or in a pouch tied around the neck, occupying the same space as a necklace. Each bears a symbol of a noble house from a particular drow city and requires a secret command word to activate. An insignia has a single minor magical ability that can be used once per day, usually a 1st, 2nd, or 3rd-level spell. Those belonging to powerful drow often have multiple abilities of various power levels. Typical spells for a house insignia are blur, cat's grace, cloak of dark power, comprehend languages, feather fall, jump, levitate, read magic, scatterspray, shield, spider climb, unseen servant, and water breathing. Each insignia is slightly different, even those from the same noble house, so a person aware of the unique shape of a person's insignia can magically locate that person. Caster Level: 5th; Prerequisites: Craft Wondrous Item, appropriate spell; Weight. -. : Minor Insignia : Have no Power on is own (10 gp) : Least Insignia : 1 Spell of level 1 (360 gp) : Lesser Insignia : 1 Spell of level 2 (2 160 gp) : Improved Insignia : 1 Spell of level 1 and 2 (2 520 gp) : Greater Insignia : 1 Spell of level 3 (5 400 gp) : Major Insignia : 1 Spell of level 1, 2 and 3 (7 920 gp) House Wizard Insigna Une Insigne de Maison d'un House Wizard est beaucoup plus puissante que la normale. Elle peut être enchantés comme un objet magique normal, mais elle gagne des propriétées magiques supplémentaire restreinte au House Wizard. Implements : Une Insigne de House Wizard fonctionne comme un Implement et confère un Bonus d'Enhancement de +1 aux Jets de Lanceur de Sorts pour tous les sorts dans les Liste ci-dessous. Il confère également un bonus de +1 DC / 2 Bonus d'Enhancement. Il peut ignorer aussi les composantes matérielles pour ces sorts d'une valeur maximale de (DV de l'Insigne x DV de l'insigne) Po. Lorsqu'il n'a pas son insigne avec lui incanter ces sorts prend plus de temps (+1 action, Swift > Move > Standard > Full-Round > 2 Full-Round) et il a un malus de -3 Caster Level. Magie de l'Insigne : Une Insigne possède 5 Charges par DV et elles ce rechargent au coucher du soleil. Il faut une charge pour chaque niveau de sort pour pouvoir le lancer. Lancer un sort à partir de l'Insigne est une Swift action. Les sorts de niveau 0 peuvent êtres lancés à volonté. L'insigne contient un certain nombres de sorts en elle et il est possible pour le magicien de convertir l'un de ces sorts pour utiliser un autre de même niveau ou moins contenu dans l'Insigne. Message : Le House Wizard en un Full-round action en dépensant 1 Chagre de l'Insigne peut transmettre un Message Télépathiquement à un porteur d'une Insigne de sa Maison d'un maximum de 1 Mot par Niveau. La personne peut alors répondre par un message à son tour d'un maximum de 1 Mot par Niveau du House Wizard. Il peut choisir de transmettre le même message à plus d'une personne s'il le désire avec un maximum de 1 personne par Pts d'Intelligence que possède le House Wizard, cela coûte alors 3 Charges et chaque personne peut alors répondre. Share Magic : Le House Wizard peut lancer un sort de niveau 0 et ce dernier va affecter tous les porteurs de l'Insigne de Maison. Le sort ne doit pas avoir une portée Personelle. Lancer un sort ainsi prend 1 Charges de l'Insigne. Au niveau 9 il est possible de transmettre des sorts de niveau 1 (cela prend alors 3 Charges). Au niveau 13 il est possible de transmettre des sorts de niveau 2 (cela prend alors 5 Charges). Au niveau 17 il est possible de transmettre des sorts de niveau 3 (cela prend alors 7 Charges). Dans tous les cas lancer un sort ainsi devient une action d'un Full-Round. Eldritch Tapestry (Su): Upon entering the class, you gain an understanding of the rudiments of the war weaver's craft. You can thread together unseen strands of life force to connect willing allies in a magically resonant network known as an eldritch tapestry. Doing so takes 10 minutes and requires a DC 15 Craft (weaving) check. (Most war weavers take 10 on the check.) When you weave an eldritch tapestry, you can connect a number of allies equal to your bonus in your arcane spellcasting ability score (Intelligence for wizards, Charisma for sorcerers and bards). Creatures must be within line of sight to have their life force woven into an eldritch tapestry, and they must be living creatures. An eldritch tapestry lasts for 24 hours or until you weave a new one. You're always connected to your own eldritch tapestry, and you don't count against the limit of allies that can be connected. Once you have woven an eldritch tapestry, you can send your spells across the life-force strands to your allies. Although you cast but a single spell, you can have it affect every creature in your eldritch tapestry as if the group were a single creature. The maximum level of spell you can cast into an eldritch tapestry is equal to your class level. For example, a 5th-level wizard/2nd-level war weaver with an Intelligence of 16 could cast a 2nd-level spell such as bull's strength and have it affect herself and the three allies connected to her eldritch tapestry. Each of the four characters would gain a +4 enhancement bonus to Strength—at the cost of a single spell, not four separate castings. Only spells with the "harmless" designation in their saving throw entry or ones requiring willing targets can be cast into an eldritch tapestry. In addition, spells with a range of personal cannot be cast through an eldritch tapestry. If a spell has a costly material component or an XP cost, you must expend one casting's worth of the material component or pay the XP cost for each creature targeted by the spell (including yourself). For example, sharing a stoneskin spell with four allies requires the expenditure of diamond dust worth a total of 1,250 gp. An eldritch tapestry doesn't change the range of a spell. To cast bull's strength, for example, you must touch all your allies. You can touch as many willing targets as you can reach as part of the casting, but all targets must be touched in the same round you finish casting the spell. You can exclude specific creatures connected to an eldritch tapestry from a spell if you like. If the spell requires decision-making on your part, you must make the same decision for everyone the spell is meant to affect. For instance, if you cast protection from energy through the eldritch tapestry, you must choose the same energy type for everyone affected by the spell. An eldritch tapestry doesn't allow your spells to affect illegal targets. You can't affect objects with spells cast into your eldritch tapestry, even if those objects are held by your allies (for instance, you can't use eldritch tapestry to deliver a greater magic weapon spell). Quiescent Weaving (Su): Beginning at 2nd level, you can weave a single spell into your eldritch tapestry for later use. For each level you gain beyond 2nd, you can store one additional spell as a quiescent weaving in your eldritch tapestry. The maximum level of spell that you can weave into your eldritch tapestry with this ability is equal to your class level. Quiescent weaving enables you to prepare beneficial spells you know your allies will need in a crisis. You can release the quiescent spells right away at the beginning of a fight, then commence with more offensive spellcasting. To make a quiescent weave, you must designate the eldritch tapestry as the target for the spell as you cast it (regardless of what the spell's normal target is). The spell is now woven into the eldritch tapestry in a dormant state; it doesn't use up its duration or affect targets in any way. As a move action, you can release all the spells in your quiescent weaving. They immediately and instantaneously take effect in the order they were cast. The same restrictions apply to a quiescent weaving that apply to any other spell woven into an eldritch tapestry (they must be "harmless," cannot have a range of personal, and require separate expenditures of material components or XP for each target). The quiescent spells affect only legal targets at the time you release them. For example, if you have bull's strength and protection from energy in your eldritch tapestry as quiescent weavings, you still have to touch your allies during the move action to target them with the spells. Enlarged Tapestry (Su): At 5th level, you can stretch your magic across your eldritch tapestry beyond normal distances. Spells you cast through an eldritch tapestry have their range category increased: touch spells become close range, close-range spells become medium range, and medium-range spells become long range. Long-range spells and spells with fixed ranges are unaffected. New Spells *(1) Honor Mark *(2) Call Society *(3) Ritual Strength *(5) Reconnect *(6) Tattoo of Power Catégorie:Archetype